Family Ties
by DSCWin
Summary: Set in Season Five we see the Winchester Siblings went to investigate a haunting at a ranch. But when they go to investigate it's haunted by not by three teenage girls but is haunted by one of the Sibling's dark past.
1. Chapter 1

**Attention Readers. A warning for you in the following chapters. There will be violent scenes. I own nothing to this story. Supernatural and all it's characters belong to the CW. I own the rights to the Walkers Amanda and Jeremy, and Christina Winchester. Please read and comment. Thank you.**  
 **-DSCWin**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

It was hard for Dean to concentrate on driving when his younger sister, Christina, started to moan and twitch in her sleep. It didn't seem to start until he crossed the city border of Moore, Oklahoma. Dean looked at his brother Sam who was reading the folder he kept all his intresting cases in.

"What?" He asked thinking he had done something wrong.

"Don't you hear that?" Dean asked motioning his head in the direction of the back seat. "I mean, when was the last time she had a nightmare?"

"It's been a while." Sam admitted closing the folder and reaching behind him. As he gently shook his sister's shoulder her eyes shot open. She quickly sat up and looked around looking to be quite freaked out as to what had happened. "Easy, there Christy." Sam soothed as Dean pulled into a diner just across the street of the local Hotel.

"Sorry," Christina said sheepishly pulling out her ponytail and running her fingers through her hair before putting her hair back up. "Guess I was having a very intense nightmare."

"No kidding." Dean said turning off the car and all three of them stepping out. The three of them walked into the diner and took a seat in the corner of the restaurant. They flipped over their coffee cups and the Waitress came over dropping down their menus.

"You guys want something other then coffee?" She asked sweetly to the three.

"No, coffee's great." Dean said with a smile. "Just got into town and need just a bit more strength until we can find a nice hotel."

"Well, to make it easier." The waitress said pointing across the street. "The Duke Hotel, is a great place. Good clean beds, friendly staff and you get a discount here on your meals."

"That seems like a great idea," Dean looked at the woman's name tag and smiled. "Amanda. Got any good specials?"

"Well, we have the double cheese burger with a large plate of fries and a your choice of strawberry or chocolate milkshake for $3.50. We also have the Salad bar for $3.00 a plate and it's all you can eat. Then we have the all you can eat Fish Fingers, large fries and a chocolate milkshake for $4.25."

"What comes on your burgers?" Dean asked seeing his sister was afraid to talk or even look up.

"Lettuce, pickles, tomatoes, red onions, ketchup, and mustard." Amanda answered looking over at the door as someone walked in and sat down. "I can give you guys some more time if you like."

"Yes, please." Sam said with a smile. Amanda smiled and walked over to the new person. Christina looked over at the Amanda hugging the man that walked in and quickly looked back down at the menu afraid to make contact. "Okay, what's wrong with you?" Sam asked leaning across the table towards his sister. "I've never seen you this scared since the Roadhouse."

"I just feel uneasy." Christina said picking up a napkin starting to rip the napkin into smaller pieces. She looked at her brothers and they could see that look of being uncomfortable. "I think I'll just get us a room and go take a shower. Try and calm myself down."

"What about going to visit the family?" Dean asked watching as Christina pulled out her wallet to drop a few bills on the table.

"Maybe we can go see them later. Right now I just really need to get out of here." Sam and Dean watched as their sister quickly walked out of the restaurant and made her way across the street in the crosswalk. Her shoulders up and they knew she was really uptight about something. She was scared of something from that restaurant and they couldn't figure out why.

"Oh, where did you're girlfriend go?" Amanda asked coming back up with a pad of paper.

"She's our sister, actually." Dean corrected following his sister until she reached the lobby and disappeared inside. "She wasn't feeling all to well so she got us a room across the street."

"Oh, that's too bad. If you want I can see if Billy in the back and wrap you guys some soup for her."

"Thanks for the offer. Is there anyway we can make our order to go?" Sam asked trying to keep an eye on their sister.

"Oh certainly." Amanda smiled. The man at the bar turned and glared at the two boys that sat there then returned to his coffee.

"We'll have two of your double burger specials. One without pickles and add avocado if you have it."

"Okay." Amanda wrote down the order and looked up.

"And on the second one," Dean continued. "Keep the pickles but put the tomatoes on the side. My sister loves tomatoes."

"Okay."

"I'll have your Chicken Salad with ranch on the side please." Sam said. "And I'll have an order of your garlic toast."

"Okay. You boys want anything to drink? Or you want the coffees to go as well?"

"We'll take two chocolate shakes and a strawberry." Dean said and saw the pie rack near the end of the bar. "And four slices of your Apple pie if you got it."

"You got it. I'll come back with your total." Amanda smiled and left Sam and Dean to finish their coffees.

"So what do you think is eating at Christy?" Sam asked seeing their sister walk towards a room and disappeared inside.

"I don't know." Dean said finishing his coffee and grabbed his sister's. "But hopefully she'll be in a talking mood once we get back." He finished hers wincing at the slightly sweet liquid before placing it back on the saucer. "But we shouldn't press her into talking."

"What are you two boys doing here?" The man from the bar walked up and slid in the seat across for Sam and Dean. His eyes were dark brown and his hair looked as though he hand't had a shower for years. Thick stubble coated the man's cheek and chin and his clothes were dirty and smelled like dirt.

"We have business here." Dean said trying to sound cheerful. "My brother and little sister are exterminators and we heard there was a job out in the fields."

The man's eyes shifted from dark brown to nearly black. But as soon as Amanda walked up suddenly his eyes lit up and he smiled sweetly up at her.

"Having a nice conversation with these boys, Jeremy?" Amanda asked when she saw the slight discomfort in Dean's green eyes.

"Just wanted to know why a couple of good lookin' boys such as these two were doing." Jeremy said with a oily smile. His eyes flashed from light to dark brown making Sam and even Dean shift in their seat. "These boys are exterminators and they have a job here in town."

"Oh that's pretty neat. Family business sort of right?" Amanda asked and Dean nodded. "Well, boys if you want to pay now I can have Vivian run these over to your hotel room if you want."

"No it's just fine. We don't know what room our sister went in." Dean said straightening in his seat showing Jeremy that he wasn't going to be submissive.

"Well, okay then here's your check once you're ready to pay it." Amanda glanced uneasily towards Jeremy and walked off.

 **~Family Ties~**

Christina stood under the hot water trying to let the hot water drip down her naked body. The hot water didn't seem to help her and she let out a sigh as she closed her eyes. "Castiel, I need your help. I'm in room 113 of the Duke Hotel in Moore, Oklahoma." It only took a couple of minutes for the angel to fill up the bathroom with his sweet fresh rain smell. He thankfully appeared on the opposite side of the curtain and didn't dare move it across.

"What's the matter, Christina?" Castiel's voice sent shivers up Christina's body as she turned off the water and reached for a towel. A towel was handed to her and she blushed slightly before wrapping the towel around her. "Where's Sam and Dean?"

"Across the street." Christina said sliding the curtain across. Castiel looked over at her slightly wet body and quickly lifted his eyes towards hers. Christina smiled and bit her bottom lip. "With the reason I'm calling you for help."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Castiel waited for Christina to step out of the bathroom after he had fetched her clothes. He knew that neither one of her brothers would understand if he was in the bathroom with her again. The last time he had he nearly lost his life from shame and embarrassment. He heard the bathroom door opening and Christina walked out wearing a new pair of pants a dark blue tee-shirt, and her hair up in the towel. She sat down on the bed closest to the bathroom and patted the area next to her for Castiel to sit next to her. He complied and she took in a deep breath.

"I saw my parents at the diner." She started and Castiel could see the shiver fly through her. "They didn't seem to remember me."

"That is because," Castiel took a deep breath to calm his own vessel's nerves. "After you joined your brothers I came back and blocked their memories of you. They would never know who you are unless someone, either you or a neighbor tells them who you are."

"So I was scared for no reason?" Christina asked him. Her eyes were looking ashamed and he slowly shook his head.

"You didn't know. If you didn't want Sam or Dean to know about the truth about your parents then it's good you were concerned. But now I believe you can face them without fear."

"Thanks Cas," Christina said after a few minutes to let his words sink in. "You're a really good friend." She kissed him gently on the cheek and pulled on her socks that she had stashed away in her pocket. Castiel felt strange as his cheeks began to burn but shook his head when there was a knock at the hotel door.

"Christy if you want food, open up." Dean's voice slightly muffled from the large metal door made Castiel nod his goodbye and vanish with a slight disturbance of air. Christina stood up and quickly walked over towards the hotel door. "You look better." Dean said as he and Sam walked in with the food. "You had us worried there for a bit after you left so suddenly."

"I just had a minor freak-out." Christina said searching through the bags to dish out the food that was inside. "But my shower seemed to help." She stared at her food for a moment before starting on her cheeseburger.

"Okay, glad you're feeling better." Dean said a bit more relaxed knowing that their sister talked at least. "So you feeling up to visiting the family today after lunch?"

"Yeah. I can do that." She said with a smile. She looked at the milkshakes and took the strawberry one and they ate their food with minor conversations. But as Sam and Dean watched as their sister finished getting ready to head out with them, they couldn't help but sense she wasn't telling them the complete truth.

 **~Family Ties~**

Christina sat in the back watching as the scenery changed from city life to farms and houses with large breaks in between. Sam kept glancing back from his case work, but decided to not bring up anything as they drove.

"So where is this family's farm?" Dean asked breaking the awkward silence that music couldn't help.

"It should be the near the edge of town." Sam said looking up from the street and squinting to see farther. "There should be a row of apple trees that cover a driveway."

"What if there's a gate?" Dean asked pointing out some of the farms having large fences with iron gates blocking the drives. "What then?"

"Well, if the family's home we ask them to let us in or we can do what you enjoy most and hop the fence." Dean smirked. He did enjoy jumping over fences. But he wasn't sure it was a good idea, just in case something went south.

"What's the family's name?" Christina asked softly surprising both Sam and Dean as she hadn't spoken in the forty five minutes of drive time.

"Uh...Amanda and Jeremy Walker." Sam said flipping to the top page. "Bobby said he found their information on a local website last time he was in town and saw they were having a few problems." Dean slowed to a stop at a fenced farm with twenty or so apple trees lining the long drive. He drove to the intercom box and gently pressed it.

"Hello?" A voice came through the line. It was a young female's voice and Dean licked his lips trying to think of a good excuse to come inside the farm.

"Uh, hi!" Dean called out of his car. He rolled his eyes as he waited for a reply. "We're here for a job. May we come in?"

There was silence for a few minutes. Dean felt like he had done something wrong until he heard a buzzing sound and the gate opened up. "Come on in. Just park your car near the tractor." Dean slowly moved his car up the long drive making all three of them sit in their seats ready for any kind of action. The house, as they arrived, was a modest size Victorian. Large windows spaced evenly around the main floor while windows on top were smaller but were also spaced equally apart. A large fading red barn was nestled near the back of the house while a large oak tree with a half finished tree house stood out in front of the Victorian. Dean felt a little creeped out as he parked his Impala next to the tractor but took in a deep breath before they all slowly exited the car.

They all slowly walked up the steps to the porch and Dean knocked on the door. A loud dark barked from the inside the house that was soon silenced made the Winchesters trying their hardest to calm down. None of them really liked people with dogs, because the dogs had the ability to see the true colors of people living and dead. They could see monsters that people can't normally see and were afraid of being attacked by the animal.

"Peaches down!" Sam and Dean were surprised to hear the soft voice of the waitress from earlier. The door opened and when Amanda looked at the three standing there she smiled, still struggling to hold back the dog. "I'm sorry about this. Would you like to come in?" She asked pulling the dog into a sitting position. But the dog continued to bark struggling in Amanda's hands. "Come on in and sit down, I'll be right with you three."

The three siblings felt a little strange as they walked in but Dean noticed the same uncomfortable twitch Christina was going through. She froze at the threshold for a few seconds before walking in and closing the door tightly behind her. She flinched when she heard it click and Dean pulled her aside when she turned around.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Christina shook her head. Clearly not wanting to talk. Dean followed her into the living-room where she sat down next to Sam in the spot closest to the door. Dean remained standing just in case he needed to catch his sister in case she ran off.

"Sorry about that you guys." Amanda said coming in drying her hands on a towel. "Peaches tends to get overly excited when people come to the door. She is harmless so there's nothing to worry about getting nipped."

"No you're just fine." Dean said smiling. "I do have to say it's interesting on meeting you again after seeing you at the diner."

"Likewise." Amanda smiled motioning to a chair for Dean but he shook his head politely. "So you are here because of work?" She asked sitting down in an arm chair across from Sam and Christina.

"Yeah, we heard you had some opened positions for work." Sam stated surprised to see Christina silent through all this.

"I thought you said you guys were exterminators." Amanda said the look of confusion on her face. "At least that's what my husband and I thought when you guys came in for lunch."

"Well, we..." Dean continued nervous. He slowly sunk into the earlier provided chair.

"We manly do exterminations but the job we had canceled at the last minute." Christina said with a saddened smile. Sam and Dean looked at their sister as she snapped out of her earlier situation. "When we arrived at our appointment they told us that your farm was looking for some hired help. Is that true?"

"Well, yes actually." Amanda said her eyebrows twitched slightly in confusion before she shook her head. "The thing is you three, my husband had some last minute appointment that he had to go to. If you want to give me a number I can reach one of you I'm sure we can see if we can set something up." She looked out the window then back at the three Winchesters. "You guys have any experience with farm work?" Amanda asked.

"Well, we..." Dean started.

"We lived on a farm when we were kids. So it's been a while since we did any work. But I'm sure it would come back to us." Christina said forcing a smile. "Well, we can see you're a bit busy with your husband being gone, and you just getting off of work, so we will be looking forward to your call." Amanda looked surprised for a second before nodding, standing up to shake their hands.

"If you three get the job would you mind coming here early?" Amanda asked.

"How early?" Dean asked with a slight confused look.

"We can be here by eight tomorrow morning." Christina offered standing up making Sam and Dean to stand as well. "We just don't want to trouble both you and your husband any earlier."

"That's going to be just fine, dear." Amanda said shaking each of the Winchester's hands. "I think that would be just perfect. Jeremy doesn't like getting up early at the crack of dawn either but-" The front door opened and Christina felt her body involuntarily tense up.

"Amanda, what are those two boys from the diner doing here?" Sam and Dean turned around seeing the older man from before standing looking at Christina with intensity. "Who are you?"

"She's our sister." Dean answered pulling Christina and turning her around.

The look on Jeremy's face changed from annoyance at Sam and Dean to a mix of a curious smile. But the smile didn't reach his cold eyes. "Oh my god..." Jeremy said taking a hesitant step towards Christina who gulped and took a small step back away from him. "Amanda...Do you see what I see?"

"What are you talking about Jeremy?" Amanda asked going over to her husband's side and looked at the three Winchesters. "I see our new helpers on the farm."

Jeremy continued to stare at Christina making her extremely uncomfortable. She gripped at Dean's wrist as a sign she was wanting to leave very soon. Dean thankfully took the hint and smiled calmly. "I'm sorry about all the confusion going on. But we need to get going. We have to get ourselves ready for work tomorrow."

"That's just fine you three. See you all tomorrow." Amanda smiled and shook Sam and Dean's hand before turning towards Christina who just nodded and quickly left after her brothers.

 **~Family Ties~**

Christina continued to let the water soak into her skin. Her head almost completely submerged in the water. She could feel her body refusing to relax. She wanted nothing more then to crawl inside a small dark hole and stay there until the apocalypse came.

"Christy," Dean called gently knocking on the bathroom door. "It has been twenty minutes are you okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Christina replied turning off the shower and stepping out. She stood there wondering whether she should get dried off and dressed or climb back inside the tub and sleep there curled up against the porcelain. She opted for the first choice and quickly dried off and dressed into her pajamas. She didn't feel like leaving anywhere. Not even to head to the bar as Dean had suggested.

She walked out tossing her backpack onto the foot of her bed before she climbed into Dean's empty bed. It was clear something was bothering their sister as she would tend to act like a child seeking comfort by an older sibling.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked sitting down and pulling off his shoes. The room stunk with funky foot odor for a brief minute before it disappeared. "What's got you scared out of your mind?"

"I don't know how to answer that." Christina admitted sitting and pulling her knees close so she could rest her chin on them. "Not sure how you're going to take what I have to say?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other and Sam stood up. He took his place on the other side of their sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was the first time they saw her flinch at his touch. Dean knew instantly something dark and troubling was involved in what was happening.

"Looks like I'm ordering pizza and beer." He said grabbing his phone and dialing. Christina and Sam sat and listened as Dean began to order their food before returning to sit next to his two siblings. "Alright when food gets here you are to talk." Christina nodded and gently started to tremble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Food arrived as scheduled and Christina could see Sam and Dean gently poking for answers. They knew that their sister was hiding something but they didn't know what.

"One or two pieces, Christy?" Dean asked grabbing a paper plate from onto of the pizza box.

"One's just fine." Christina said her voice soft and lacked joy of pizza. She grabbed two of her bottles of beer and opened one while she set the second on in front of her. She stared at the pizza for a few minutes before gently pushing it away. She guzzled the bottle of beer and stood up from the table. She tossed her bottle in the garbage and grabbed her shoes from her bed.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as they both watched as Christina finished tying her shoes.

"Going to go for a small walk. Need to think of what I'm about I need to tell you." Sam and Dean nodded but when she left the room they both began to rethink their decision. But as they ran after her she was already gone.

 **~Family Ties~**

Dean walked quickly up and down the streets near the hotel asking anyone that was around if they had seen his younger sister. Sadly nobody had and Dean was freaking out. He walked to the diner to see if anyone there had seen something as the diner was just across the street. As he walked in he saw Amanda working near the bar and smiled when she looked up and saw him. "Man you must really love this diner food." She smirked but Dean gently pulled her aside out of ear shot of the patrons.

"My sister's missing. Please tell me you know something."

Amanda looked into Dean's eyes and shook her head slowly. "No, I just got here just a few minutes ago. My husband dropped me off but he went straight home." Dean was beginning to have his doubts as it was just as it seemed way to perfect. But he knew she wouldn't have anything to do with it. "Look I'm very sorry your sister's missing. I'm willing to help once I get down with my cover shift."

"Thank you, Amanda." Dean said and left the diner.

Dean arrived back in the hotel room where Sam was on the phone with someone by how he was moving around and looking more and more frustrated he figured it was the police. After three more minutes Sam as politely as he could thanked for the time and hung up. He set his phone down before jumping onto his computer.

"Police?" Dean asked and Sam nodded. He began to type wildly until he had successfully hacked into the surveillance of the streets in Moore Oklahoma hoping to find something in the traffic cameras.

"Have any luck?" Sam asked trying to see if he could rewind the footage. He saw Dean shake his head and Sam shook his head before he saw something that seemed strange and out of place.

 **~Family Ties~**

Christina shook her head still feeling groggy as she felt herself being set down in a darkened room. She felt something scratchy over her head but the rough hands made her stomach flip uneasy. The sack she felt over her head was pulled off and she felt fear spread through her entire body.

"I thought I recognized you." Jeremy Walker snarled getting close to Christina's face. She swallowed hard as she couldn't scream for the gag in her mouth was roughly tied in. She tried to figure out how she had gotten here. "You have grown up to be a great young woman." Christina's body trembled as she thought of all her hunting instincts to try and find a way to escape. But every minute of being close to Jeremy her strength and instincts slowly vanished. "Don't worry, I'm sure your 'Brothers' will find you." He outstretched his hand and sent it flying across her face making her blink back the pain. Tears began to spill out of her eyes.

"Jeremy?" Amanda's voice was like an angel's but how Jeremy walked out closing and locking the door behind him, she knew that Amanda wouldn't be of any help. She looked around trying to figure if she could make some sort of noise but felt her hopes diminish. She tried to move closer to the door to try and hear what was being said but as she crawled closer she heard nobody out of the room. She closed her eyes and tried to pray for Castiel to show up and help but not knowing exactly where she was she was in the thought was quickly forgotten.

 **~Family Ties~**

Christina looked outside of the small blocked off window and saw the the sun was casting lights on the wall. It was nearly dusk and she was no closer in escaping just as she was no closer of being rescued. Her only hope was that her brother's would still show up to the farm and try and get their attention that way. She shivered as the night air drifted through the cracks of the door. Luckily for her she still had her hoodie and she felt a bit more warm. She lay on the cold cement floor and closed her eyes letting tears of fear to slide down her cheeks and unto the ground. She knew she was stupid in leaving by herself. She was stupid in not paying attention to what was going on around her.

But feeling sorry for herself wasn't going to change her current outcome. She glanced up when she heard someone coming closer towards her door and she felt her stomach tie up in fear. She didn't have to see the person to know who was about to come inside.

"Are you cold?" Jeremy's sneered voice made Christina shiver and began to scream in her gag. She fought against the restraints but Jeremy kicked her sharply in her stomach making her eyes go wide and her breathing more labored. "None of that." Jeremy spat picking her up by the hair and forced her into a sitting position. "I bet you feel a lot better knowing your 'brother's' are looking for you." Christina was afraid to show her joy in her eyes but Jeremy didn't need to see the mask she was placing over her face. He got close to her and gripped her tightly on her chin. "They will never find you. You're going to be hiding underneath their nose and they will not even know it." he chuckled and forcefully shoved her to the floor making her head smash into the concrete floor knocking her out.

 **~Family Ties~**

Dean was a complete nervous wreck as he and Sam drove up and down the streets of Moore, Oklahoma trying to find any trace of their sister. Sam also was wanting to investigate his lead of a strange vehicle that had pulled up and blocked the corner for a few seconds before speeding off. But it turned out to be a dead end as it belong to a young man who's car kept dying at the worst time. Dean and Sam recommended the young man to get it fixed and they were now back to square one. None of them slept so they headed towards the Walker's Ranch to try and put the case that brought them there to rest so they could spend their own waking minutes afterwards in finding their sister.

The Ranch house still had some lights on so Dean parked his car a few feet away and turned off the lights. Sam and Dean remained in the vehicle for only ten minutes before the lights were turned off. They carefully exited the Impala and moved through the darkened ranch afraid to turn on their flashlights until they were behind the shed that was only a few yards away from the house. Sam and Dean pulled out their EMF meter and turned it on. No lights turned on and Sam and Dean looked at each other. "You take the left and I'll take the right." Dean said and Sam nodded quietly. He knew Dean wanted to find their sister as much as he did himself. But they had a case to do. They had to try and find something.

Dean only walked a few feet away from the shed when his EMF began to light up half way. He looked around and saw a young girl around five or so, wearing a light blue nightgown. Her hair was pulled up in two blonde pigtails and she was poking her head behind a large tree with a crumbling tree house. She giggled and ran towards the barn. Dean quickly rushed after her thinking it strange that a young child would be walking around in the middle of the night. When he opened the barn door he saw the same young girl on a wooden beam laughing and dancing on it.

"Hey that's not safe." Dean said but the girl continued to dance and laugh on the beam. "I mean it. You might get hurt."

"No I won't!" The girl squealed jumping from the beam. Dean rushed to catch her but she vanished before she hit the ground. Dean let out a shaky breath and saw his breath crystallizing in front of him. He looked around and saw three different woman on a ledge right above him. He raised his flashlight and saw that they looked older then the young girl he saw earlier.

"Help us." They said in unison. "Help Christina." Dean was confused but saw the young girl again dancing now on a crate in the loft in the barn. Dean found a ladder and quickly climbed up to the loft. The three ghosts simply stepped aside allowing Dean to walk to the crate and the young girl had pulled on his jacket's sleeve and pointed to a crowbar that was leaning on a beam that was nearby. Dean picked up the crowbar and quickly broke open the crate. He nearly gagged at the smell that awaited him. Three skeletal bodies stared back at him.

He grabbed hold of his cellphone and texted his brother on him meeting him in the barn. Sam arrived. "Dean..." Sam raised his flashlight to shine on the face of the young girl that giggled and jumped away and vanished into thin air. Sam quickly climbed the ladder and watched as Dean worked on pulling out the remains. "Where are they?" Sam said looking around for the restless spirits but Dean wasn't caring he was just needing to get this job done before they were caught.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Christina woke up suddenly feeling herself drained of energy. She could hear soft clicking noises coming from near the shed's window. A flicker of light solved one of the questions as it was from a fire that someone had made but it made more as to who it was that was making it. She looked around and found a chair that she managed to crawl to and helped her to her feet. She was breathing heavily as she struggled to keep her feet from underneath her. She lost her footing and fell hard knocking the chair to the ground.

"Did you hear that?" Her heart started to beat faster as she heard Dean's voice. She wrapped her feet around the chair's legs and repeatedly began to bash it against the wall of the shed hoping Sam and Dean would break in and find the cause. "It's coming from the shed." Christina stopped and was starting to scream through the gag hoping that they would be hear that as well. She could hear commotion coming from the room outside the room Christina was in and she began to scream as loudly as she could.

The door opened and Christina blocked her face from the flashlights that Sam and Dean had. They rushed to their sister's side and removed the gags and binds around her wrists and ankles. Her face showed signs of being struck several times and as they helped her to her feet she coughed up blood from the kick she had received awhile ago.

"Who did this?" Dean asked as they set their sister back on the ground to cough some more. He motioned his head towards Sam to get the car closer to the shed so they could make a break for town. But all Dean could hear was Sam's grunts of getting knocked to the ground. Dean looked up to see Jeremy Walker tapping a wooden bat in his hands.

"Mind telling me why you two are here?" Jermey asked his voice full of anger. "And why you burned my three victim's bodies?" Dean was growling as Sam moved sluggishly to his side to only be kicked in the stomach hard. Dean jumped to his feet but was quickly captured by Jeremy who had grabbed Dean around the neck.

Christina stood up as fast as she could trying to tackle Jeremy knocked her back sending her crashing onto the ground her head smashing into the concrete. Dean tried to free himself from Jeremy's grip but he saw Jermey no longer had dark brown eyes but they were completely black and the smile that spread across his face sent chills down Dean's spine.

"I'm surprised that I got the Winchesters here under one roof. I'm sure I'll be in great standing with the Angel's when I get them to come pick you up." Dean could feel himself backing out from the lack of oxygen. Sam stood up as quietly as he could but Jeremy's eyes turned and he too locked his free hand around Sam's neck. "I know the Angel's asked for you two alive but I'm sure being dead would be good. Since you can always be brought back." He laughed and tossed both brothers into the wall. All three Winchesters lay unconscious on the cold cement floor of the shed when Jeremy turned around and closed the door behind him.

 **~Family Ties~**

Dean woke up to screaming. High pitched and full of pain. The sun had already risen so he knew it was still in the early to mid morning hours. He turned to his left and saw his sister being slowly cut up and down her arms her face bore more bruises then when he and Sam and found her. Her arms were tied up above her head causing more strain and pain in them.

"Oh come now. I missed your screams." Jeremy said sliding the knife across her chest making her moan in pain. Dean tried to move himself but found himself trapped in the blinds that also bound Sam. None of them looked to be abused but Dean did see a large black and blue bruise on both his sister's abdomen and brother's. Dean felt anger pulsing through him as Jeremy turned and looked at him as he slowly slid the knife down Christina's cheek. "Looks to me your brother's awake." Jeremy said sauntering over to Dean and placing the tip of the knife under his chin.

Dean glared at Jeremy's cold black eyes as he just chuckled darkly. Dean tried to remove the gag that was tightly around his mouth. "You know I heard stories about your stint in Hell." Jeremy said his black eyes glinting with joy. "Tell him did you enjoy cutting into those people?" Dean's glare darkened as he tried to pull himself free form his restraints only accomplishing a cut on the bottom of his chin. Dean let out a growl of pain as he shook his head spreading his precious blood over the floor and over his bare chest.

"Leave him alone!" Christina screamed rattling her own restraints even though it caused her more pain. "Leave them both alone! You got me!"

Jeremy slowly turned and looked at Christina his dark soulless eyes getting darker like a shark ready to attack. Dean was dizzy to try and stop him but he saw that Sam was trying to get Jeremy's attention by tripping him to the ground with his long legs. Jeremy quickly stood up and rushed towards Sam digging the blade of his knife into Sam's shoulder which caused a muffled scream to spread through the tiny room. Dean was getting more and more pissed. Jeremy was hurting his siblings and Dean seemed powerless to help them. "Now now none of that, Sammy boy." Jeremy growled smacking Sam across his cheek and painfully pulling out the knife out of his arm. "You're beef is for Lucifer. And Dean's is for Micheal. I know I'll be punished for hurting your bodies but my prize is this little piece of flesh and blood." He sauntered over towards Christina who was trying to seem intimidating while in truth she was scared out of her mind.

"Please..." she began to beg her voice growing soft and hoarse. "Leave them alone." Tears were falling from her eyes as she continued to stare at Jeremy. Dean and Sam felt their hearts breaking at the sight of their sister begging for them. They will never forgive themselves at what she was doing for them. "Take me instead. Like you said I'm your real prize. If you stop hurting them then you can be saved from the punishments from Micheal and Lucifer."

Jeremy thought about it for a minute before giving Christina a sideways glance. "No I don't think so. I will feel rather honored to be punished by them." Jeremy moved quickly as he sliced deeper into Christina's chest causing a small thin line to appear. Christina's screams echoed off in the room as she tried to move to attack to stop the pain from spreading but it was already to late. Blood slowly drizzled down her chest staining her dark blue tank top. Dean and Sam fought harder against the restraints. They didn't like what they were seeing their sister suffer like that in front of them.

"Jeremy I'm home!" Amanda called from the top floor of the shed. Dean and Sam gave Christina a look to start to scream for help but Jeremy quickly gagged Christina even though he knew she was too weak and her voice was hoarse from the screaming.

"We'll continue this later." He said whispering just loud enough for the Winchesters to hear. "Maybe we'll have an audience with Amanda if she doesn't keep her nose where it belongs." Christina weakly moved towards him trying to stop him but Jeremy just slapped her across the face before leaving the room and shutting the door tight. The only light the Winchesters had was the window and nothing else.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The three Winchesters felt strange being all tied up and bleeding from their various wounds. Dean glanced over at both Sam and his sister and his anger boiled deep within him. Sam's shoulder continued to bleed but Sam looked to be getting by just fine as he kept search for a way to break the binds that held all three of them. Christina just hung there like a piece of beef waiting to be cut up and shipped off. The sun was setting fast and the Winchesters only light was fading quickly. Dean began to move his mouth up and down trying to loosen the gag that was around him and he could feel it start to slip down his face.

"Gah!" He said as he managed to get his gag off. "Sammy?" He winced at the pain in his chin but his sudden voice made Sam turn to look at him. "Try and get the gag off." Sam nodded and began to open and close his mouth to loose the gag. "That's it." Dean cheered as he could see the gag sliding down his brother's face. "Almost..."

"Dammit." Sam groaned looking over at Dean. "So how are we getting out of here?"

"I'm not sure." Dean said but he was looking at his sister whose eyes were closed as she just hung there. "Christy! Come on wake up!" Christina's eyes slowly opened but they didn't look surprised to hear Dean's voice. "Christy you can get the gag off. We can get out of here." Christina's eyes glanced over at her older brothers but she turned and closed her eyes again. She had given up hope of ever escaping. She was ready for death which made Dean very upset. "Look, I now know why you lied to us. But you are stronger then this. Come on...You can do this Christy. We can get out of here."

Christina didn't move. Her eyes never opened as she shook her head. Dean was now extremely angry with her. He had seen how she never gave up on anything even when things looked impossible. But she was now accepting her fate.

"Dean, I think I found a way out of these binds. Look up." Dean looked up to the joints in the ceiling that held the binds. A small piece of metal with two screws was all that was holding them up. Dean looked down at the floor and saw his toes barely touched the concrete. "On three we jump and try and break this metal piece and we're home free."

"But we have to deal with Jeremy first." Dean said which made Christina's eyes open halfway. "That's right Christy. We're going to finish this for you if you're too scared to finish this." Dean looked over at Sam who nodded and lifted himself the best he could with the hurt shoulder. But they both stopped when they heard the sound of metal snapping and something hard land on the ground. They both saw Christina laying on the ground. Her wounded arms bearing most of the brunt of the impact. Dean couldn't help but smile at the determination of his sister. He knew that if he pressed the right buttons she would indeed fight and not give up.

 **~Family Ties~**

Dean moved quietly like a shadow to his car which was still in the place he parked when he and Sam arrived. Sam stayed behind with Christina while Dean was more fit to grab their first aide kit from his trunk. As he kept a close eye on the upstairs window, he fished for weapons. He gently closed his trunk after he gathered his desired items and quietly returned to the shed. Chrisitna was quietly pressing on Sam's shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"I got the kit." Dean said setting it besides his sister and opened it up. He grabbed a couple of gauze pads and Christina moved away without much to say. Dean worked quickly to patch Sam up before they could get out of there. "Think you can fight?" Dean asked Sam who nodded and winced as Dean pressed on the wound.

"What about Christy?" He asked seeing his sister sitting in the corner her eyes shut and her arms shaking. Dean looked up at Sam who nodded and Dean went to sit next to her.

"It's going to be okay, Christy." He said even though his own body was hurt and he felt like it was hopeless. "We're not going to force you to do anything if you're not comfortable." Her head lowered and Dean heard her soft sobs. "I'm sorry I said all those things to you. I didn't mean any of it."

"But you did, Dean." Christina said softly. "And I needed to hear it. It's true that I was..." she sobbed pulling her arms tighter against her. "Am scared to face Jeremy. He made my life a living Hell but knowing what you went through in Hell I'm being pretty stupid to let it affect me." She looked up and smiled weakly. Even in the dim lit room Dean's heart felt heavy as the cuts and bruises dotted her face. "Come on. Let's finish this once and for all." Dean and Sam nodded. They had to put an end to this demon.

 **~Family Ties~**

It was midnight when the three Winchesters braved their escape out of the shed. The moon was small so it hardly gave the Winchesters any light but they moved quietly towards the house and Sam stopped to lock pick the back door. All three held their breath as they were scared of what would happen if the dog, Peaches, would start barking. But as they walked inside the house they saw the dead body of Peaches on the kitchen floor. All three of them were quiet as they moved around the body and headed quietly towards the stairs.

"Stay on the edge." Christina mouthed to her brothers. Sam and Dean were confused until they saw her climbing the stairs each foot near the edge of the steps the only sound was the soft pat pat pat of her shoes on the wood.

They reached the top of the stairs and Christina pointed towards the room near the end of the hallway. Dean and Sam holding their weapons ready to use for protection. They carefully opened the door and froze. The room was empty nobody was inside it. Dean and Sam turned around seeing if Christina had any other idea and they felt their legs go weak. Jeremy held Christina his hand gripping her neck and holding a knife close to her side.

"Look who's breaking and entering." Jeremy snarled his black eyes made him look like a walking skeleton then a human being. "Set your weapons on the ground now or you're going to be picking up your sister's head from the bottom floor." Dean and Sam reluctantly dropped their weapons but because Jeremy wasn't looking at them as he dragged Christina backwards they had only placed their weapons back in their jeans. They followed Jeremy as he lead them into an attic room and they saw Amanda laying on the ground her arms and legs tied behind her. She didn't looked to be injured but they now knew they needed to get rid of Jeremy quickly if they were going to survive the night.

"Jeremy..." Amanda's voice was scared as she lifted her head seeing the three Winchesters being thrown to the ground. Jeremy smirked and saw Christina move closer to her brother Sam who wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Oh how cute." Jeremy sneered closing the attic door behind him. "Who would have thought that I would have my wife, my daughter and her two brothers all under one roof?" He laughed and he locked the attic door.

Sam felt strange as he felt the knife the demon Ruby had given him was carefully pulled out of his jeans. Christina didn't have to look at him for him to know what she was planning. "You're not going to get away with this." Sam said making Jeremy stomp his way towards him knocking Christina out of the way. He grabbed the front of Sam's jacket as he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath.

"Oh I believe I will." Jeremy said pushing Sam back. "You just wait and see."

"Dad..." Jeremy turned roughly seeing Christina standing there her body trembling blood starting to trickle out of her wounds. "You will leave them alone. You will not hurt anyone ever again!" Jeremy smirked as she rushed towards him as he stood up and took the impact of her small body squarely into his. She was sent flying back which gave both Sam and Dean the opportunity to rush Jeremy grabbing his arms and pushing him to the ground.

"Do it Christy!" Dean said as he saw the hesitation in her eyes. But as she closed her eyes she sent the knife flying through the sky. Before the blade entered Jeremy's chest black smoke exited through the mouth. But Christina couldn't stop the knife from entering Jeremy's chest and into the heart. Jeremy was smiling as he fell to the ground blood slowly pooling from his wound.

"...thank you..." he said before his eyes lost their light. Christina felt the knife leave her hands as she watched the man she hated deeply die in front of her. Dean placed a hand on his sister's shoulder letting her know he was there for her. But she didn't look up. She continued to stare blankly at the deceased body of Jeremy Walker. A man she had called dad for fourteen years of her life.

"Is he..." Amanda's voice rang in the Winchesters ears making Sam and Dean turn to face her. " is he dead?" She was on the verge of crying when Dean stood up and untied her arms and legs.

"I'm sorry to say that he is, Amanda." Amanda was helped to her knees before she crawled over towards Christina and pulled her into a painful hug.

"Its okay, sweetie. I'm sure your father doesn't blame you." Amanda soothed running her hand down Christina's neck. "But I'm glad that demon is now gone from him."

Christina had frozen on the spot. "How did you know he was possessed?" She asked trying to keep her voice from shaking to badly. "How did you know who I was, when you didn't when we saw you for a job?"

"Damn, covers blown." Amanda smirked pushing Christina to the wall across the attics room. Ruby's knife clattered to the ground and it was a mad dash for it from Dean and the possessed Amanda. Sam went to check on Christina as she remained still on the ground. "You Winchesters are not going to survive the night!" Amanda screamed grabbing hold of the knife's handle. Dean quickly grabbed hold of Amanda's hand and without hesitation sent the knife's blade souring into Amanda's neck. The unmistakable orange glow lit up the darkened room. They had killed the demon that terrorized this place. But they also had killed its inhabitants.

Dean pulled the knife out of Amanda's neck and saw his sister fall to her knees tears beginning to flow out of her eyes. Sam was now holding her shoulders as Christina began to sob. Dean lowered his head saddened by what had happened. Even though he was angry at what Jeremy Walker did to his sister, they were still her parents. They still raised her for fourteen years. But as she cried in that attic Dean could tell she was only crying for the life she had left and had to return to. He wasn't going to blame her if she remained depressed for a few weeks after this. It was then he decided that they'd return to Bobby's to rest up and recover from what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

The Winchester's hotel room was quiet as they packed up their belongings. Dean and Sam saw too much that even them, began to reflect on their lives. They knew their lives was never terrible. They agreed that their father was hard on them but he had never rose a hand towards them out of pure hate. They both looked as their sister, walked out of the bathroom looking happier even though she wasn't smiling.

Her hair was pulled up in her standard ponytail, her pants were the same dark blue and her shoes were the same brown hiking boots she always wore. But what was different was the choice of shirt she decided to wear. It was white and flowing the sleeves going three quarters down her arm. Two small straps of fabric was tied in the back and she had a pastel yellow shirt underneath it. Around her neck was the same small silver necklace with three small birthstones representing the Winchester siblings. Dean and Sam had wondered if she still had it for they hardly saw her wear it.

"Gonna go for a walk." Christina said quickly packing her things.

"Want one of us to go with you?" Sam asked and Christina shook her head softly. A small smile spreading across her face. She had spent the night before telling them everything that had happened to her and she now wanted to be alone. "Okay, just be careful."

"Yeah. Take your time we'll leave once you get back." Dean added and Christina gave each of them a quick hug before walking out of the hotel room.

 **~Family Ties~**

Christina looked down at her phone as she slid her headphones inside the port. Opening up her music app she scrolled down until she found the song she wanted. Pressing play and sliding her phone back inside her pants pocket soft sweet music began to play as she walked up the street and across the crosswalk a couple blocks away from the hotel.

 _She walks to school with the lunch she packed._

 _Nobody knows what she's holding back._

 _Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

 _She hides the bruises with linen and lace, oh..._

Christina listened to the song her head gently bobbing up and down as it continued to play through her headphones as she walked down the sidewalk. Her white over shirt flowed with the soft wind as she walked her hands deep in her pockets.

 _The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask._

 _It's hard to see the pain behind the mask._

 _Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

 _Sometimes she wishes she was never born._

Up ahead Christina saw a cemetery off to the left. Feeling compelled to walk inside she arrived inside the solemn place.

 _Through the Wind and the Rain_

 _She stands hard as a stone._

 _In a world that she can't rise above._

 _But her dreams give her Wings and she flies to a place_

 _Where she's loved._

 _Concrete Angel._

It all seemed too perfect as she came upon a small stone angel of a young girl that didn't have a chance to live. There were times where Christina wished she was never born as she gently touched the healed wounds on her arms. She knew she would have given her life to allow the young child a life. But the fear that the child would have ended with the same past Christina had, made Christina shake her head.

 _Somebody cries in the middle of the night._

 _The neighbors hear but they turn out the light._

 _A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate._

 _When morning comes it would be too late._

 _Through the Wind and the Rain_

 _She stands hard as a stone._

 _In a world where she can't rise above_

 _But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

 _Where she's loved._

 _Concrete Angel._

Christina was lost as she stood there looking at the statue knowing she would be freed from the burden of the world. She shook her head and turned around heading back to the hotel.

 _A statue stands in a shady place._

 _An angel girl with an upturned face._

 _A name is written on a polished rock._

 _A broken heart that the world forgot._

 _Through the Wind and the Rain_

 _She stands hard as a stone._

 _In a world that she can't rise above._

 _But her dreams_ give _her wings and she flies to a place_

 _Where she's loved._

 _Concrete Angel._

Christina wiped at her eyes as she felt tears sliding down her face. In a way she felt like that child in the song. She had nobody there willing to help her until she had to leave the life she knew. She was happy now she felt the burden of lying to her brothers being lifted off her shoulders as they now knew why she lied. Why she hated to see them fight. Why she wished nothing more to have the strength to fight Lucifer and Micheal's wish to use them for their own selfish needs.

She shook her head as she searched her song list for something upbeat and loud to try and drown out her sorrows. Guns and Roses _Welcome to the Jungle_ was the perfect fit as she had walked out of the cemetery and headed for the crosswalk nearest the hotel.

She stood on the corner of the sidewalk waiting for the crosswalk to turn green. She could see Sam and Dean loading up the back of the Impala with bags and weapons. She smiled, happy to finally trust them with her secret. They had helped her with the bodies of Amanda and Jeremy Walker by making it look like Jeremy killed Amanda then himself. She was deep in thought, remembering the night before, that she didn't hear a car's honk and people screaming as she walked across the street.

Even though the crosswalk was allowing her to walk people were screaming at her trying to grab her attention. Even Sam and Dean raced towards her. Christina was confused as she saw her brothers trying to get to her until she looked to her left and saw the reason. It was too late for anyone to help her.

The large SUV had collided into her sending her into the windshield before she rolled over the top, landing hard on the ground behind the vehicle. Christina didn't move as Sam and Dean raced to her side screaming her name. Blood spilled out of her mouth and nose as the impact had ruptured deep veins inside. The driver was also wounded but he had gone to check on Christina begging Sam and Dean to forgive him. Telling them he didn't mean to hit her.

Dean was both annoyed and happy the police and ambulance arrived. The man in question had a blood alcohol level that was above the legal limit. He was placed in handcuffs as the police pushed Sam and Dean back behind the yellow police tape as the EMTs went to check to see if Christina had any vitals.

Sam and Dean's legs were weak as the EMTs rushed to her side pushing a stretcher and their medical bag. Sam and Dean didn't take long with the police as they agreed that Sam would go with her while Dean drove to the hospital. Dean fought back tears of fear and anger as he drove following close behind the ambulance.

He arrived screaming into a parking spot and raced to the emergency entrance. Sam was trying to get past a nurse but she was surprisingly quite strong as she pushed him back. When Sam saw his brother he obeyed the nurse and pulled Dean to the side so that he could talk.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked seeing the fear in his brother's eyes.

"Her heart stopped just as we arrived at the hospital." Sam stated his voice starting to shake. "They took her back to see if they can start her heart. They've been at it for three minutes now."

Dean felt weak and slipped into a seat that was nearby. His mind raced with memories of when he lost Sam for the first time. He could still remember seeing the life leaving his eyes as Sam bled in his arms. He remembered hearing his screams as he failed to protect him. That's how he felt now as he sat there in the stale smelling hospital. He wasn't out in the open where he could release his sorrows for failing another sibling.

 **~Family Ties~**

Sam and Dean watched as nurses and doctors moved from section to section trying their best to save everyone. Everytime they would enter their sisters area they'd jump to their feet and rush to see what was going on. But everytime they got near they'd be pushed away.

Finally after two long hours a doctor came sauntering towards them looking tired but relieved. "Gentlemen," he started making Sam and Dean jump to their feet. "Your sister is quite the fighter but it looks as though the injuries she sustained were extremely severe. She may not last through the night. However she is comfortable at the moment so you may stay with her if you'd like."

Sam looked over at Dean and saw anger flashing through him. He watched as Dean moved past the doctor upset to see someone who gets paid to save lives giving up. Sam apologized to the doctor before walking past him to join his brother. They weren't ready to lose another member of their family.

 **~Family Ties~**

Dean raised his cellphone up to his ear. With each ring he fell further into depression. "Hello?" Came Castiel's gruff voice which made Dean have a bit of hope with his next question.

"Cas, its Dean." Dean rubbed the back of his head. "Sam and I are at Northern Regional Moore Hospital in Moore Oklahoma."

"I'm here Dean." Castiel said right behind him. Dean didn't do his usual explosive banter at him which confused the angel greatly. He watched as Dean placed his cellphone in his pants. "What's wrong? Why did you ask for me?"

"It's about Christy." Dean said and he saw something enter Castiel's sapphire eyes. "She was hit by a SUV. We were hoping you'd be able to save her." Castiel followed Dean into the room that held Christina's nearly lifeless body. Even though they had told Sam and Dean she was in bad shape and would most likely pass away during the night, the Winchesters had a secret weapon. That weapon was standing next to Dean.

Castiel stood frozen in the doorway looking at the battered form of Christina. Her face was lined with road rash. Her neck showed signs of being cut. Her chest was wrapped with gauze that was slowly turning red and the only way she was able to breath was through a tube. Machines were the only thing keeping her alive. Castiel broke out of his frozen phase and walked quietly to her side. Sam and Dean kept an eye on the hallway making sure no nurses or doctors came by.

Castiel gently touched Christina's forehead and there was a soft glow that flew out from his fingers. After a few seconds the glowing stopped and Castiel took a step back. He stared intently on the youngest Winchester hoping that there was something to bring back. He did see the markings on her face and neck vanish. He only hoped he fixed the insides but seeing as he couldn't see with all the gauze, the Angel had the only option of waiting and praying silently for the miracle.

The wail from the machines filled the room making Castiel vanish from the room leaving the two Winchesters to witness the nurses and Doctors who raced inside. Dean and Sam tied to look over the nurses heads at what they were doing but everytime they got an opportunity they were blocked.

 **~Family Ties~**

Thirty minutes passed since Castiel had tried to heal their sister when Dean stood up once the Doctor arrived. "Are you the gentlemen that had a sister hit by a SUV?" The doctor asked as there had been another couple in the same waiting room.

"Yes." Dean answered catching Sam's attention as he was texting Bobby of what was going on. "Is she alright? Did you managed to restart her heart?"

The doctor nodded. "It's a complete miracle that she survived. Her heart gave out for only a couple of minutes before beating strong and regular. She's even awake now if you'd like to see her. But she's a bit groggy and probably won't understand what's been going on." Sam and Dean nodded and rushed past the doctor.

When they entered their sister's room she didn't seem to acknowledge them as she watched them come in and sit down. She was wide awake and alert. She looked more confused at Sam and Dean then why she was at the hospital.

"Hey, Christy." Dean said trying to keep his smile contained. "How are you feeling?"

"Good..." Christina said and she scooted away from Dean. "But why are you calling me Christy? That's not even my name...and why are you in my room?"

Dean and Sam shook off the reaction of her waking up from the medication but as they continued to sit there they started to realize that she really didn't know them. "Do you know your name?"

"Um..." Christina looked up at the ceiling trying to remember. "...Amy. That's right my name is Amy Walker."

Dean looked over at Sam then excused himself from the room. He walked a few feet away from the room and pulled out his cellphone. "Cas." Dean sounded both angry and worried when Castiel answered the phone after the second ring. "You need to get back to the hospital. Christy's awake but she's saying her name is Amy."

"Is she awake?" Castiel asked appearing beside Dean making the oldest Winchester jump.

"Yeah she is." Dean said ending his phone call and placing his phone in his pocket. He lead Castiel into the room where "Amy" sat talking with Sam making him worried too. "How she doing?" Dean asked Sam when his brother stood next to him.

"She's says she's fine. But I think that crash did a number on her head. She's not making any sense. She thinks she's still Amanda and Jeremy's daughter."

"Did you tell her they're dead?" Dean asked. Sam shook his head.

"Here's another thing Dean. She's saying that she's fourteen years old." Sam said his voice soft and quiet. Castiel moved slowly towards "Amy" and looked her in the eyes. After about a moment he slowly stood up and pulled Sam and Dean outside the room.

"She's gone." Castiel said his voice quiet. Dean and Sam looked confused. "Celestial is gone."

"Who's Celestial?" Dean asked. Castiel tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You didn't know about Celestial?" Castiel asked and both Winchesters shook their head. "Celestial is the younger sibling of Micheal and Lucifer. She has been in your sister since she was born in Heaven. To have her gone now means that your sister has reverted back before Celestial helped her on her journey to find you two."

"So wait, you're telling us that Christy had an angel inside since she was born and it only started to help her when she was fourteen?"

Castiel nodded his head a small smile spreading over his face. He started to believe that Dean wasn't smart enough to figure out what was said. "Celestial must have been ejected out of your sister when she was hit by that vehicle. We would have to find her before your sister starts to deteriorate."

"You mean die?" Dean asked worried.

"No, become too weak to withstand Celestial's presence." Castiel looked back at "Amy" and then back at Sam and Dean. "She would have three weeks before it would be too late. I will help as much as I can. But to warn you, since Celestial is now out in the open, other Angel's will be looking for her too."

Dean and Sam nodded and looked at their sister. She was looking at them smiling unsure why they were looking at her but when they turned to look at Castiel who had vanished.

"So not only are we to stop the Apocalypse from happening..." Sam sighed heavily.

"We're needing to save our sisters sanity as well." Dean finished.

 **~Family Ties~**

Rain was starting to fall when a figure crawled off the side of the road to the middle. A large damp silver wing dragged along the asphalt while a badly burned and broken wing, with hardly any feathers, dragged on the other side. Cars zoomed passed the figure not noticing the fully nude body of a woman with large splendid wings dragged herself slowly across the road. The figure fell to the road to weak to continue when lights began to shine on her. A large semi truck didn't blow his horn as it zoomed towards her.

The woman, on shaky legs stood up and raised a hand her eyes began to glow the brilliant color of silver wing she had left. The semi continued on its path towards her. "I command you to stop." The womans voice sounded like a large crackle of thunder but still the semi driver was moving closer.

The woman glanced down at her surroundings before leaping into the air. Her one good wing opened and began to push the air downward giving her height while her bad wing had to work twice as hard. The woman knew she couldn't be seen by normal humans. But she knew it was worth a try. She tried to remember what had happened before she was separated by her perfect host. That's when she felt the searing pain of lightning move through her making her silently scream as she fell to the earth.

The humans that were walking around saw the lightning strike something they first thought it was a bird but as the lightning cleared they saw the nude body of a woman. Her grey eyes were inhuman as they glanced from person to person.

"...help..." she whispered weakly and the nearest person grabbed their cellphone and dialed a number. Nobody saw the large imprints of wings in the ground as it was dark that stormy night. But as morning came the people were curious as to what had happened since there was a large feathered wing on the left while on the right there was an imprint of a fatherless broken wing that looked like what bat wings would look like.

Even when the news reporter was reporting the find nobody could tell what it was. Sadly neither Dean or Sam Winchester saw the report as they helped "Amy" out of the hospital and drove out of town. They didn't know they were driving further and further away from the only way of saving their sister.

 **The End**

* * *

 **~AN~**

 **The song that was written was one of my personal favorites called "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride. All rights go to that song. There was another song I was going to use called "Alyssa Lies" by Jason Micheal Carroll. Both songs are about child abuse. About not listening or those not brave enough to talk about it.**

 **From personal experience I was never physically abused in my life but I did know someone who was. Luckily she found the help she needed and got away from the situation. Now please I hope you read this. If you are or know someone who's being abused. Whether it be physically or verbally listen to them and help them find the help they need.**

 **National Child Abuse Hotline is** **(1-800) 4A-Child or (1-800) 422-4453.**

 **Help save a life. Help someone find a place where they're safe. Please this wasn't intended for personal gain nor was it for commercial. It started out as entertainment only. But it grew into this. Please understand that I am not a spokesperson for this cause. I'm just a writer with a heavy heart knowing somewhere a child is being abused or is in a abusive situation. Please help them. Thank you.**

 **DSCWin**


End file.
